pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Dave's Boot Sale
Crazy Dave's Boot sale is the shop in Plants vs Zombies: Remastered. It has 15 (so far) plants, survivals, Zen Garden items and even Levels that can be bought from Crazy Dave. Entry 1 End of level 2-1 Neighbour! When your done with those delightful peeps... Come visit me! I'm having a Boot Sale! 1st Entry So. Y'know those coins things you've been saving? This is where you spend 'em! I've got new plants and lots of other stuff to offer! But no Tacos. Maybe soon, I'll see. Customer satisfaction is important! 1st entry items to offer Plants section: Popcorn-Pult: $10,000 Buff-Shroom: $10,000 Grapeshot: $12,500 Extras section: Garden Rake: $300 (Kills the first zombie in a level) Extra Seed Slot: $20,000 (gives you an extra seed slot) Entry 2 End of level 3-1 (Crazy dave speech bubbles are coming from off screen) Hey! Is that stuff for my Boot Sale? TACO!?!? 2nd Entry Hey Neighbour! I found some new stuff for my Boot Sale just then! But no Tacos. Very Sad. 2nd entry items to offer Plants section: Aloe: $13,000 A.K.E.E.: $13,000 Carrocket: $14,500 Extras section: Sun Bonus: $10,000 (gives an extra 25 sun at start of level) Vacuum Cleaners: $8,000 (lets you use lawnmowers indoors) Entry 3 End of level 4-1 Hey, look! Here's some stuff I threw in the pool when I was a kid! It tasted really bad. 3rd Entry I found some new thingeemobobies while you were messing 'round. Look: New plants! New Rakey things! And... MY POOL CLEANERS!?!? (saucepan flip) 3rd entry items to offer Plants section: Rhubarbed Wire: $15,000 Cattail: $15,000 Snapdragon: $17,500 Extras Section: Floatie rake: $400 (garden rake that can go in water) Pool Cleaner: $10,000 (lawnmower that can be used in the pool) Entry 4 End of level 5-1 YAY!!! I went to a circus and got a party bag with stuff for the boot sale! I went on the bouncy castle! 4th Entry So, you're here. I got new stuff for you! And my invisible customer, Ricky. Ricky Nothere, that's the name. 4th entry items to offer Plants section: Bombegrante: $20,000 Winter Melon: $20,000 Cob Cannon: $25,000 Extras section: Road marks: $150 (you can choose where the first 2 zombies in a level come from) Tar layers: $12,000 (lets you use lawnmowers on the road) Entry 5 End of level 1-1 H Hey, Neighbour. You know how this is supposed to be all hard and stuff? Well, you just got the Zen Garden! Plant stuff and water it to get a boost for plants! PLUS. I've got some Zenny stuff back at the sale. Come check it out! DOUBLE WHAMMY!!! (saucepan flip) 5th Entry Lookey here! Some new Zen Garden thingies ready to be bought! Treasure... ...Makes me think of Pirates... 5th entry items to offer Plants section: Spikerock: $25,000 Pea-Nut: $25,000 Imitater: $30,000 Extras section: Fog stage: $150,000 Zen Garden section: Sprout: $1000 (1 sprout for use in the Zen Garden) 3 Sprouts: $2500 (3 sprouts for use in the Zen Garden Golden Can: $10,000* (waters in 1.5 seconds instead of 3) Water Gun: $10,000* (sprays a 2x2 area of plants) Fertiliser x3: $1,500 (grows a plant to the next stage Zombie Spray: $600 (in the middle of stage 2, plants need zombie spray) Phonograph: $6000* (upgrades the plants boosts, works 7 times) Gardening Gloves: $3,000 (allows you to move plants) Aquarium: $5,000 (allows you to change a pot into a fishbowl so you can boost aquatic plants) Stinky the Snail: $10,000 (collects coins in the Zen Garden) Smelly the Slug: $25,000* (waters plants in the Zen Garden) Common Marigold Sprout: $500 (grows into a common marigold) Rare Marigold Sprout: $1750 (grows into a rare marigold) Legendary Marigold Sprout: $5000* (grows into a legendary marigold) *-Can only be bought after level 3-4 H Idle sayings I eat food off the floor! Our prices are overpriced! Is Ricky 'round here? HURRY UP!!! (saucepan flip) (Crazy Dave will say one idle animation every 8 seconds)